Love's Obscure Offices
by Animezpeps
Summary: Both fire users on the Moby Dick love each other but when Marco confesses , Ace gets frightened and runs off to a nearby island will these to patch it up.
1. Lonely

**So I had origonally posted this as a one shot for MarcoxAce week but i think i can do more with it**

* * *

><p>\<p>

"Marco?" Ace asked as he walked up to the blonde as he lay in the middle of the deck.

"Yeah, it's me." The blonde answered still looking up at the sky. "Why are you up so late?"

"I had a sleep attack earlier and now I can't sleep at all. What about you?" The freckled-faced teen muttered softly not to disturb the silence before seating himself next to Marco's head the man had looked so tired lately and Ace knows he had not been sleeping that of which he needs to do.

"To be honest I was lonely." Marco replied as he rolled over on Ace's leg. It was a half truth. He was really thinking about the freckled man. How much he wanted to just throw him against the wall and show him just how much he loves him and that he is worth more than what he thinks of himself. Thinking of no matter how much he wanted to tell the freckled man his feelings he never could, it would only end in rejection.

"So you came out here by yourself instead of going to the Galley with everyone. That's stupid." Marco could here the amusement in his young friends voice as the raven struggled to contain the 'that is completely ridiculous tone'.

"Yeeeah I did not think about that, but hey, I am not alone now." Marco stated as he rolled on his back looking at the sky thinking about all the stories he had heard of them.

"I don't know them." He heard Ace's soft lulling voice speak as the young man leaned against the mast looking down at Marco's peaceful face.

The blonde opened one eye to peer back up at Ace "Know what?"

" The stars, Do you know about them." The blonde opened his other eye and nodded. " Will you teach me about them?"

"Sure. You see that one?" Marco lifted his arm and pointed to a cluster of stars. "The stars there make a bull called Taurus. Those make up the face and the two bright ones up right there the horns" as he moved his arm pointing out the specific stars in the constellation Ace followed his arm nodding along, before he put his arm back down.

"What is the legend behind it." Ace was staring up fascinated "I mean I have heard of this one with the seven sisters and all or something like that. I'm not sure. Doesn't Taurus protect them? I think I have that wr-" Ace stopped short in his ramblings when he heard a light snoring. 'Marco really needs to rest after all I shouldn't disturb him.' As soon as Ace had thought that thought Thatch popped his head through the doorway no doubt about to yell something, but before he could do that Ace put his finger to his lips pointing downwards with his other hand at the commanders sleeping form. Getting the hint Thatch backed into the Galley leaving the two in peace.

'Looks like I can finally repay you for all those times you carried me after an attack, uh?' With this thought Ace picked up the sleeping blonde doing his best not to jostle him to much. 'Damn he is heavier than he looks' When he got to Marco's room the door was already open so the fireman carried the phoenix through the door and gently laid him on the bed.

'He said he was lonely.' Ace looked down at the older man as he tossed around on the bed. 'I guess I could sleep in the same bed then he wouldn't be alone.' With that note Ace lifted the sheets and crawled in next to the other fire user looking at his peaceful face Ace couldn't help but place a kiss on Marco's lips before snuggling close to the older man.

Waking up later that same night Marco found Ace snuggled close to him smiling to himself he ran his fingers through the teen's silky soft hair. 'He wouldn't be here if he knew how much I want him to belong to me.' Remorseful in that thought Marco pulled his unrequited love closer to him enjoying the time he can spend with him.


	2. Obscure feelings

**This is a multi story dedicated to- Nica13 thanks for the positive comments means a lot since I have such low self-esteem when it comes to ….everything**

**Guest- don't know if you are a writer or not but you have given me a push so thanks!**

**YourNotSoNormalFriend (- I like your name I am not normal either so I thank you for the review**

* * *

><p>When Marco woke up the next morning a smile stretched across his lips. He was so happy that he got to spend the evening and entire night with the object of his affections. Speaking of which the raven was still nestled close to the older man. He could not help himself as he let his eyes roam over Ace's body. The boy had stripped down to his shorts to at least keep some decency, the blanket barely covered his middle, his hair had been mused and wild, and he had the most content look on his face. He just wanted to kiss him, to indulge in the sweet sin that is Ace if only one more time. Throwing caution into the wind he leaned down and captured the sleeping boys lips gently trying not to disturb the boy. What he did not realize is that Ace had woken up.<p>

"What the hell are you doing!" Ace shouted at the blonde after shoving him away.

"I am so sorry. Ace I just lost control! I just want you to be mine." Marco was stumbling around in his excuse he could not think of a good reason to give Ace.

"To be yours!" Ace was floored Marco wanted him! He felt something for the blonde sure he just did not know what it was yet. He need time to think, to sort out his feelings. It was just too much to process.

" I am sorry Ace lets just forget this plea-" Marco tried to plea trying his best to save what friend ship he my have left but Ace was having none of it.

"FORGET!" He shouted, YOU KISSED ME! YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME! AND YOU. WANT. ME . TO. FORGET." Ace could not believe his ears his best friend just confessed and now he wants him to forget it there was no way that was happening. He had to get out of there and fast he needed to think.

"Ace calm down please." Marco begged reaching out to stroke Ace's hair like he always had only to have the younger man pull away confirming his fears: things were never going to return to normal.

"I-I have to go. I need to think for a minute, alone." Before Marco could say a word Ace had already burst out of the room .

"Damn"

* * *

><p>'I gotta find pops.' That was the only thought running through Ace's head as he ran straight to the old man's room slamming the door open.<p>

"My son, is everything okay?" Whitebeard asked worry lacing his every word causing Ace to smile at his genuine concern. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No pops, I have a favor to ask." Ace had calmed down enough to finally talk without hyperventilating. After a nod from his father he continued "May I take a vacation, I really need to do some thinking. Please pops I really need to get away from here for just a little while." Ace was out of breath by the time he finished.

"I don't know why you are upset, but whatever is troubling you I see you need so time to sort it out, but before you go tell me were you are going so I know." Whitebeard was deeply troubled by Ace's sudden urge to leave.

"I was thinking about going to the Spring Oasis Island it got hot spring, uninhabited and nonthreatening wildlife or plants. Is that okay?" Ace asked looking hesitantly at his captain worried that the man would change his mind. Instead the man nodded.

"Whatever you are dealing with you have two weeks to get it sorted out." Whitebeard yelled as Ace was one his way out the door, the teen nodded flashing a grin as he went to collect the supplies he would need for his trip. He told no one especially Marco. He had to figure out if he truly returned Marco's feelings.


	3. Vague help

"Marco I know I kissed you first. I Know that, even if you don't. I love you too." Ace looked up and shook his head to get his thoughts back in order. " before you say anything I want you to know I have come to realize this! I got mad and ran off for _two _reasons." Ace paused to let what he said sink in before he regathered his wits and began again. "I have a secret. What I mean -it is just there is something about me something only a handful of people know and if I tell you … you will hate me forever, and and I...uh... ARGHHHHHH THIS ISN'T WORKING!" In a fit Ace punched the nearest object before flopping down on the forest floor as he glared up to the pineapple sitting on the mossy rock. He had even took the time to draw a bored looking face on it, hoping that just maybe practicing on something that looked like Marco, he could talk to the real thing.

Sighing to himself, Ace got up and headed towards the hot springs, maybe a hot bath, without any pineapple-like things around, would do him some good.

* * *

><p>Marco downed his fifth bottle of rum that night. His mood had only worsened over the run of the day. Everyone had noticed and kept their distance, except for Thatch who was the only brave , or stupid depending on your perspective, one that waltzed right up to the the killer bird.<p>

"Man, whats wrong with ya?" Thatch was truthfully concerned. He had known Marco a long time, and he knew that his blonde friend never showed his emotions easily, so when the first division commander actually moped around in a killer cloud of depression, it was time for a brother to brother chat.

"None of your business." Marco was not in the mood for any of this shit, because when Thatch is around something good rarely happens.

"It is my business when you are scaring the crew to death! I mean look at them." Marco looked around him as Thatch had gestured and there was a twenty foot cleared area around him. "Look man, I know it has something to do with Ace, he ran off this morning for a sudden 'vacation'." Marco had to hand it to him, Thatch may not look it, but when it came to emotions he was surprisingly receptive.

" Did he say why?"

"He only said 'Ask Marco.'" Marco let out a angry sigh before he buried his head into his arms.

"I fucked up."

"How?" Thatch was concerned, Marco never admitted when he screwed so this had to be tearing him up on the inside.

"I kissed Ace."

"Go on." Thatch encouraged knowing that his eldest brother never shared his feelings with others unless he had to.

"Then he woke up, and I tried to explain that I lost control. I told him I wanted him to be mine and forget what I said, and then he got angry and started to yell at me. Then he stormed out and I have been looking for him everywhere I did not think he would run off like that. Now I am trying to figure out what I said wrong." Marco lifted his head to look at his friends expression. It was completely unreadable.

"Brother, I might know where you went wrong." Thatch's tone was even and serious. Marco new that he was not joking when he addressed him as brother.

"What is it?" The question had come out a little more desperate than he had hoped, truth was that Marco is desperate. He wants to fix things. No, needs to fix things, to be honest the blonde man new that he had gotten use to Ace's constant presence. Knowing Ace is always around him, always there to comfort him in his private moments, always the one to climb into his bead so he was not alone, the one that made him laugh no matter what. Ace was the person that he was certain he needed by his side.

" Ace loves freedom more than all, right?" Thatch talked slowly to make sure that Marco was following along. " If Ace belongs to you, then what happens to some of that freedom?"

Marco's eyes widened. He never would have thought that was the reason Ace was Ace thought he was going to rip his freedom away from him. It made sense Ace was the kind of person that looked to far into words or he crossed questioned people, so it made sense that what Marco said would have only upset him even if he did not mean it in the way it was taken. In that realization Marco knew one thing. He had to fine Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is really late, and I have no good excuse. I just do not want to rush this I feel that if I take my time it might come out really okay. <em>Can anyone guess Ace's reason's for running off. <em>Please give lenience for grammatics. **

**NOTE! As for A Shattered Soul  readers it will be updated I am just at a block in my thought process so please be patient.**

**ON TO THE THANKS**

** .4710- **Thank you soooo much for favoriting! Ps Christmas Carol aboard the Moby wont be continued till next year.

**thenaocungdk- ** Thanks for favoriting and following! Really Thanks.

**Crimson King June- ** Thanks for following! I really never thought I would have more that two ```` followers.

**XxFire-PhoenixxX-** Thanks so much for the favorite.! These mean so much to me. Ps I had to respell your name five times, so now I know how to spell Phoenix, My computer hates me.

**Akahiko Yukishiki- **Yoah! That was a duzie. Thanks for the favorit! I enjoyed it

**mittensx7768- ** Does this clear up anything. I mean Ace did not run off because he did not love Marco. He ran off for two different reasons. Can you guess what they are? I know I tried to make at least one obvious. It will probably be completely cleared up by the next chapter. Please review again I would like to know if some confusion is cleared up. Ps Thanks for following and for the favorite!

**Pana-sule-** First, PLEASE DON'T CRY unless they are happy tears. And do not worry I am taking my time. Thanks for the favorite. You are wonderful!

davidsm5- Thanks for the favorite

**YourNotSoNormalFriend- **Thanks for the fallow! Thanks for the favorite!

**ThiefofStealth-** Thanks for following and for the favorite! Please don't steal any Stealth I need that stuff to steal cookies!

**Nica13-** I like danced around when I saw your re view! I mean I love you as an author and your stories and can't wait to read more of them! Ps Marco will find him and it will be convenient or will it?

**I hope I got everybody Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee review I mean it. I won't know if I am doing anything wrong if you don't.**


End file.
